Structured cabling systems are well known for use in institutional infrastructure. Such systems provide a standardized yet flexible platform for a dynamic communications environment. Typically structure cabling systems employ twisted copper pairs which are installed in accordance with predetermined criteria. Structured cabling systems are conventionally employed for telephone, data communications, as well as for alarms, security and access control applications.